Animals
Animals '''is the 13th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles talk about animals. Songs # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Henry the Octopus # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Here Comes a Bear # Ponies # The Monkey Dance (Live) Plot The Wiggles play some instruments at the front porch and talk about how Wags can hear things that we humans can't. They wonder what it would be like to hear like Wags. Wags shushes them as he tries to get back to sleep and the Wiggles apologise. '''Song 1: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (from Toot Toot!) Dorothy recites a poem about being a human girl, but likes being a dinosaur instead. Captain Feathersword tells Wags that humans are more important than animals, but Wags disagrees with him. So Captain Feathersword and Wags decide to have a race to see who is faster. 1, 2, 3! Off they go! Song 2: Henry the Octopus (from Wiggle Time!) Captain Feathersword and Wags are racing on the sidewalk. Wags finishes first, and Captain follows slowly and panting. Captain acknowledges that dogs can run faster than humans. Wags states that dogs can see better too! Captain doesn't believe it. Wags says he can see Greg coming, but Captain doesn't see him. Then Greg arrives; he's been jogging. Greg tries to tempt the rabbit out of his hat again, this time with a piece of carrot cake. Anthony wonders where his carrot cake is, and he sees Greg with it. While they talk about the piece, it fell in Greg's hat! Murray and Jeff look at the clouds. The clouds start forming numbers, which they count. The third cloud grows dark; it looks like rain!! Wags tells Captain that dogs can smell better than humans, and that he can smell pizza. Captain can't smell anything, and then Anthony arrives, enjoying his slice of pizza. Jeff looks through his telescope and sees a meteor fly by. Song 3: Dorothy the Dinosaur (from Wiggle Time!) Wags tells Captain that dogs can hear better than humans, and that he can hear two Wiggles coming. Captain can't hear anything, and then Murray and Jeff arrive! Captain is frustrated: "Oooh! It's not fair!" Murray is on the floor of Wigglehouse. The others wonder what he’s doing. Murray says he's wondering what it would be like to be a snake. The other Wiggles join in and there's camera footage perspective from a snake's point of view. Then the Wiggles all turn back to normal, with their clothes all tattered. Anthony remarks that if he were a snake he'd put the refrigerator door handle near the floor so he could get at the food. Song 4: Here Comes a Bear (from Wiggle Time!) There’s not much left that Captain can say he's better than Wags at. Wags says dogs are better at barking than humans. Captain is up to the challenge and starts barking. Wags barks in reply, and they start barking at each other! Song 5: Ponies (from Wiggle Time!) Dorothy tells the Wiggles that she, Wags, and Henry don't think of them as humans. This confuses them. Dorothy clarifies: she doesn't think of them or Captain Feathersword (who stops barking with Wags) as humans, but as friends! Song 6: The Monkey Dance (from The Wiggly Big Show) Credits - They all wave goodbye. Trivia * This Marks The Last Episode with Dorothy's 6th Costume. Transcript See here Gallery See here Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:1999 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Animals Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur